Super Drunk
, also known as Grumple Grommit,'' is a recurring antagonist in the ''Bubble Bobble series, first appearing as the final boss of Bubble Bobble. He is a giant Drunk who lives on the 100th floor of the Cave of Monsters, kidnapping Betty and Patty under the orders of the Boss of Dark Shadow. Biography Appearance Super Drunk is an enormous Drunk, clad in a green robe and wielding a large yellow cane. He has rosy cheeks, and wears red boots, similar to most of his species. Personality Super Drunk's personality has not been established in-depth, but the tone of the messages he has written in the Secret Rooms in Bubble Bobble seem to show that he has an honorable disposition towards his opponents, going so far as to Bub and Bob tips on how to defeat him. Bubble Symphony shows a more vengeful side of Super Drunk, with him swearing revenge on Bub, Bob, Cororon, and Kululun for his defeat in the original Bubble Bobble, working with Hyper Drunk to trap the four in the Storybook World. Abilities Super Drunk's main form of attack is throwing empty bottles, being able to hurl out a numerous wave of them in the original Bubble Bobble. In Bubble Symphony, he is able to charge into the player, rushing towards them at high speed and ramming into them. Aside from physical techniques, Super Drunk is said to wield magical powers, having obtained these abilities from fairies as a gift. One of his magical abilities involves transforming humans into Bubble Dragons, as referenced in early supplemental material. Despite all of his strength, Super Drunk has a major weakness to lightning, causing him to seal away the Thunder Tonic in a secret room in the Cave of Monsters. History Bubble Bobble ]] Super Drunk acts as the final boss of Bubble Bobble, and the guard of Betty and Patty. Super Drunk moves around the room, throwing bottles at Bub and Bob. After being hit by enough Thunder Bubbles, Super Drunk is captured in a bubble, which Bub and Bob can pop. The Game Boy version of Bubble Bobble features a character known as |Sūpā Doranku Junia}}, who is responsible for stealing the Moon Water and sealing away the four spirits that protect it. Super Drunk Jr. is identical to Super Drunk, and any relation between the two is unknown. Parasol Stars Super Drunk returns in Parasol Stars, as the boss of Bubble Star, the game's Bubble Bobble-themed world. Super Drunk behaves similar to how he does in Bubble Bobble, moving around the level and throwing a wave of bottles out at the player. The player can attack him by building up a Thunder Bubble on their parasol, mirroring his weakness from the original game. Bubble Bobble Part 2 A robotic duplicate of Super Drunk appears as the penultimate boss in Bubble Bobble Part 2. It is fought on Round 79 in the Castle of Fire, the game's final world. The robotic Super Drunk behaves nearly identically to the real Super Drunk, but fires energy balls instead of throwing bottles. Upon being defeated, the robot explodes into numerous mechanical parts. Bubble Symphony In Bubble Symphony, Super Drunk is the first boss. Appearing to have patched up his robe, Super Drunk acts exactly the same as he does in Bubble Bobble. A puppet version of Super Drunk appears on the last level, being controlled by Hyper Drunk. Bust-A-Move Super Drunk is the final boss of the puzzle mode of Bust-A-Move. He appears on the 100th level, surrounded by bubbles with pink crystals inside of them. Bub and Bob must shoot bubbles up at the pink crystal bubbles, which hurt Super Drunk when they are hit. Super Drunk can call up bubbles to block Bub and Bob's path to the Crystal Bubbles. After hitting the Crystal Bubbles enough, Super Drunk is defeated. Bubble Bobble: Old & New Super Drunk once again appears in Bubble Bobble: Old & New in both modes: Old Mode, which is a port of the arcade version, and the graphically enhanced New Mode, as the final boss. In New Mode, Super Drunk recieves a radical redesign, including horns and a cape. Bubble Bobble Plus! Super Drunk appears as the final boss in classic mode of Bubble Bobble Plus!, but is also referenced in the arrange mode. In the secret rooms, it is revealed Super Drunk obtained his magical powers from fairies, and that his heart is being used by the Dark Dragon to power himself. The game also reveals Super Drunk to be at least 1,000 years old. New Bust-A-Move Super Drunk is the main antagonist of New Bust-A-Move, as he is revealed to be the one who summoned the shadow creatures to the Rainbow Islands. He is not fought directly, but he is shown before the Skeleton boss battle. Other appearances Bubble Bobble for Kakao Super Drunk appears as a boss in the South Korea-exclusive mobile game Bubble Bobble for Kakao, and was added as part of the game's "Season 2" update. He acts as the main antagonist of the game, kidnapping the Bubble Princess. Gallery Grumple Grommit BB Art.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Grumple grommit arcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Grumpleps.png|''Parasol Stars'' Robo Grumple Grommit.png|''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Grumple Grommit BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Grumple Grommit BS Big.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bamgrumplegrommit.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Grumple Grommit Old New.png|''Bubble Bobble: Old & New'' Grumple Grommit Kakao.png|''Bubble Bobble for Kakao'' Category:Bosses Category:Drunks Category:Antagonists